Fire Water Burn
by Demoness99
Summary: EDIT: Makoto Ohayashi is a half demon. He's starting cram school together with the rest of the gang. The story's better then the summaty, I promise.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Blue exorcist, but I do own my OC.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

The second-year cram school students were sitting in their class room, talking about the new guy who was going to start today. Konekomaru, Renzo, Rin and Ryuji were sitting pretty close, talking about how they think the new guy is in person.

"But Bon, just because he's a half demon doesn't mean he's evil." Renzo said, trying defend the new guy.

"Yeah, Yukio and I are half demons and we're not evil." Rin said with his tail swaying behind him. Just when Ryuji was going to respond, the door opened and Yukio came in, so everyone went back to their seats.

"As you all know a new student is starting today. " Yukio began "His name is Makoto Ohayashi and he's half water demon. And for those of you who don't know what a water demon is." Yukio glanced at his brother a short moment, earning a 'hey' from him.

"A water demon is a powerful demon who can summon other demons, usually those who is lower ranked. They usually live nearby lakes and are invisible in water. They're usually rather peaceful, but if they feel threatened they can become really dangerous." Yukio explained.

And shortly after that there was a loud knock on the door.

"Come in" Yukio shouted. The door opened and in came a fairly tall guy. He had short, dirty blonde hair and dark brown, almost black, eyes. He was wearing the school uniform with black headphones around his neck and a sketchpad under his arm.

"Umm. Sorry for being late, the fancy dressed dude who welcomed me never told me what class room I was going to." Makoto said, walking over to Yukio.

"You must be Sensei" He said, reaching out his hand.

"Yes I am. Welcome to my class!" Yukio said cheerfully. Shaking Makoto's hand.

"Everyone, this is Makoto Ohayashi-kun. This is his first day at True cross academy, so be nice." Yukio said, letting go of Makoto's hand.

"Now why don't you go and take a seat" Makato walked past everyone and sat down in the back row. And when he sat down Yukio started talking about something ghost-related.

* * *

**If you took time reading this please review. I welcome all kinds of feedback with open arms. The next chapter will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This doesn't follow the manga or anything, just my imagination.**

**I do not own Blue exorcist, but I do own my OC.**

* * *

When class ended Makoto gathered his stuff and started walking towards the door when Rin, Shiemi, Renzo and Ryuji approached him.

"So you're half demon, that's awesome! I'm one too!" Rin kind of shouted, pointing at his tail.

"Umm. Yeah." Makoto answered.

"Do you have a tail? Pointy ears? Fangs?" Rin continued while examining Makoto, who looked really uncomfortable.

"Dude, you're being creepy." Renzo said, putting his hand on Rin's shoulder. Who stopped and stood up straight, face red in embarrassment.

"Umm. Thanks. And I don't have anything of those things." Makoto said looking grateful. "I really have to go now." He jogged out of the door with his sketchpad under his arm.

"Thanks for scaring him away." Ryuji said, smacking Rin on the backside of his head, who responded with a 'hey'.

* * *

Makoto closed the door who led to cram school and climbed up the ladder. _I really have to learn how deal with people._ When he reached the top he pulled him self up and stood up. He put his headphones on and played his music. As the song started, Makoto thought of what the dude-with-the-fancy-clothes said.

_"You're half water demon. Your father was a water demon and your mother was a regular human." I just stood there like an idiot, with my mouth open, taking it all in._

_Huh, so that's why I always feel so safe when I'm near water._

_"You know what a water demon is, right?" The dude asked. "Yes." "Good." He said and gave me a key and a paper that told the way to the dorm. " You'll be sharing the dorm with two others. I'll leave your things in the there and a book about water demons, there maybe are some things that you don't know. Now of to cram school with you" He said, snapping his fingers and disappeared with my bags. He's probably half demon too, I'll ask him next time I see him._

_..._

_So my father was a demon, that's probably why he was killed._

* * *

_So this is my dorm. _Makoto thought, looking at the building. _It looks kinda' old. I'm going sharing it with only two people. Why? I'll add that to my ask the dude-with-the-fancy-clothes list. _He walked inside the building and saw his bags on the floor nearby the door ,and just like the dude-with-the-fancy-clothes said, there was a book lying on top of the bags.

Makoto paused his music and took off his headphones. He picked up the bags, and the book, and walked upstairs, he was still carrying his sketchpad under his arm.

It was written on the paper that Makoto had memorized what floor everything was. _Ok, the rooms. Third floor, here we go. _When he reached second floor, he heard the door open and close. Down stairs two voices were talking. _It sounds like sensei and that guy with a tali._

And apparently, they were also going to the third floor.

"Are you going to live here with us?" Yukio asked, with a smile. Makoto turned around. _Is it just me or does that guy smile a lot?_

"Yes, apparently." He answered, nodding.

"Awesome." Rin cheered. Makoto turned back and kept walking. Yukio and Rin talked all the way to the third floor, sometimes asking him about his option. During the conversations, Makoto learned that sensei's name was Yukio and the dude-with-the-tail's name was Rin, and that they were brothers. Twins even_. Wow. _

When they reached the third floor, the brothers went to their room and Makoto chose the last one on the left.

_So, we're the only ones here._ _Cool. _He thought while trying to open the door without putting his bags down, but failed. He put down the right bag and opened the door, he grabbed the bag and put it next to the bunk. _A bunk, I'll take the bottom bed. _

Makoto sat down on the bed and kicked his shoes off. He grabbed his sketchpad and opened it. He took out a pen from his pocket and started sketching. _Yukio told me that he couldn't shake of the feeling that he's seen me before. And now that I think about it, I recognize him from somewhere too._ He thought while sketching a demon fighting an exorcist.

_I'm really lacking imagination. The exorcist looks way to much like Shiro._

_I wonder how he's doing. _

* * *

**Yeah... Chapter 3 will be up soon.**

**And just like I said on chapter 1: I welcome all kinds of feedback with open arms!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Blue exorcist, but I do own my OC.**

* * *

_"Mommy! Where are you going?!" A little boy shouted with tears rolling down his cheeks, pulling a women's hand._

_"Away." The women said, trying to fight of her own tears. _

_"Why?" The boy said, pulling her hand a little bit harder. _

_"I just have to. It'll be safer that way.__" She said, trying to pull her hand away. __She had tears rolling down her own cheeks._

_"W-what do you m-mean 'safer'?" The little boy sobbed. _

_"Just... safer." The women said. __"You're going to stay with your uncle for a while."_

_"But-"The little boy begun. "You have to. He'll tell you everything when you're old enough." She said, walking away. Leaving the little boy behind with a man. _

_The man put his hand on the little boy's shoulder. _

_"It's for your own good..." He told the little boy who was trying to wipe away his tears._

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

"Ugh..." Makoto grunted, throwing his hand upon the alarm clock, trying to hit the 'off' button. _Why does it have to be morning so soon? _He thought while sitting up. He walked across the room and grabbed his school uniform. _Why am I dreaming about this again? I thought that period was over. _He thought as he put his uniform on. He tied his tie, put his sneakers on, took his sketchpad and a pencil.

He walked out of the room and closed the door. _No point of locking it when there's only me, Rin and Yukio here. _

He walked down stairs, heading to the kitchen. When he reached the door, he noticed it was open. _Yukio and Rin is probably already there. _Makoto thought as he entered the room, where he saw Yukio sitting by the table.

"Good morning." Yukio said cheerfully, looking up from the book he was reading.

"Morning." Makoto said, leaning on the doorframe. _Rin's probably in the kitchen._

"Breakfast!" Rin shouted as he entered the room holding two spoon and two bowls with okayu. He put one down in front of Yukio and the other next to him.

"Morning. You want some too?" Rin asked when he noticed Makoto.

"Yes, a little. Thanks." Makoto answered. He walked over to the table and sat down opposite Yukio. Rin re-entered the room with another bowl of okayu.

"Here you go." He said and put the bowl and the spoon front of Makoto. Then he sat next to Yukio, who closed his book.

"So you eat? Water demons usually don't." Yukio said, looking at Makoto's food. "Well, you're only half. So I guess that explains it." He said to himself and looked at his own food.

"Yeah." Makoto said, who were also looking at his food turned his gaze to Rin "Thanks." he said.

"I gratefully receive." Yukio and Rin said together then picked up their spoons and started eating.

"Yeah, I gratefully receive..." Makoto said to himself, picked up his spoon and started eating. They ate in silence until...

"Wow, it's been a long time since I last ate this" Makoto said to himself, thinking out loud. The twins heard him and looked up from their meals.

"Really?" Yukio said, looking at Makoto.

"Yeah, I was an exchange student in USA last year. And they don't eat okayu there." Makoto said after he swallowed.

"Cool! So you speak English!?" Rin shouted, okayu spouting all over the table.

"Umm. Yeah." Makoto said, feeling relieved that Rin had missed his bowl.

But Yukio didn't have that luck.

"Can you speak some now?" Rin asked, totally ignoring Yukio's shouting about not taking with food in his mouth.

"Sur- Darn! We're late!" Makoto said while standing up, pointing at the clock that hung on the wall. The twins looked at the clock.

"Crap. This'll be the third time we're late this week." Yukio said, standing up and running off to the kitchen. Rin and Makoto followed closely behind. _Late my first day at a new school, great..._ They rinsed their bowls and ran out of the kitchen. Makoto grabbed his sketchpad and followed Rin and Yukio.

They ran to their classes.

And got yelled at by their teacher because they were 20 minutes too late.

* * *

When class ended Makoto took his new schoolbooks, homework and sketchpad and headed towards the door. _In USA they didn't have near as much homework._ He thought while trying to open the door with his elbow, which the person before him had closed. And to his luck Rin opened the door from the outside.

"You coming?" He asked while holding the door so that Makoto could get through.

"Yes. And thanks." Makoto said, walking through the door. Rin just nodded in response. They walked down the hall in silence until Makoto noticed that Yukio wasn't present.

"Where's Yukio?" He asked as he looked around them.

"He hurried home because he had to change to his exorcist uniform and plan the lessons or something. Cram school starts in an hour." Rin said, shrugging.

"Okay." Makoto responded.

"Hey, do you want help with the carrying?" Rin asked, looking over at Makoto.

"It's okay. I can do it." Makoto answered as he speeded up a little bit, wanting to be at his dorm as soon as possible. They walked in silence once again.

When they reached the dorm they both noticed the door was half open. _Maybe something has happened to Yukio or maybe he just forgot to close the door. _Makoto thought.

"Someone must be early." He heard Rin mumble to himself. _Early for what__?_ Makoto thought as they walked inside.

"Hello?!" Rin called as he closed the door.

"Yes?" Yukio said, peeking his head out of the doorway farthest away. Soon after that Shimei's head also peeked out.

"Oh.. Hi Rin! Hi Ohayashi-kun!" She shouted with a smile. _I think she's in my class in cram school..._

"Umm. Hi..." Makoto said. "I have to leave my stuff in my room. So, I'll see you later." He said and started climb up the stairs.

"Ok, see ya!" Rin called after him. _Why is she here? _Makoto thought while walking up stairs. _  
_

When he reached his room he opened the door with his foot, walked over to his bed and put everything down, except his sketchpad, which he put on his desk. He walked over to his bags and took out a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He changed from his uniform and put the other clothes on. _I guess I'll have to go back downstairs. _He thought while taking his sketchpad, took his pencil form his uniform pants and walked down stairs. _  
_

When he reached the bottom floor he went over the the room where he had seen Yukio's head peeking out.

"Hey, guys." Makoto said while entering the room. The others turned to look at him.

"Hi." Rin said walking over to him.

"We're done so if you want to, you can go back to your room. Shiemi and I are going to stay here and wait for the rest of the cram school." Yukio said, sitting down.

"Is today's cram school going to be held here?" Makoto asked also sitting down.

"Yeah, Yukio said that yesterday before lesson ended." Rin answered, still standing in the doorway.

"Oh, sorry... I was drawing during class." Makoto said, rubbing the back of his neck. Yukio gave him a glare that said 'seriously?'.

"I usually do that during lessons I already know about." Makoto answered, while sitting down. "I love to draw the stuff I read, so I memorize the things I read about exorcist and demons." He said opening his sketchpad and showed them a drawing of an exorcist fighting a demon.

The picture happend to be the one Makoto drew, where the exorcist looked like Shiro.

"Father..." Yukio mumbled. "You knew father?!" Yukio almost shouted while he hastily stood up.

"The old geezer?!" Rin shouted, running over to Makoto.

"Umm. If you mean Shiro... Yeah I know him." Makoto said. "What do you mean by knew?" Makoto asked, obviously confused.

"He's... Not longer with us." Yukio said as he sat down again.

"Wha- when did he die?!" Makoto kind of shouted, putting the sketchpad down.

"Last year. He was possessed by Satan." Rin said, while sitting down.

An 'Oh.' as all Makoto could get out at the moment.

They sat in silence for a moment until.

"So that's why I couldn't shake the feeling that I've seen you before." Yukio said to himself. "You've probably visited him, and us ,sometime."

"So, he's your father?" Makoto asked, but it sounded more like a statement.

"Actually, no" Rin said. "He was kind of our 'adoptive father'."

"And satan's your real father." Shiemi, who had sat silent and watched them, suddenly said.

"Satan?" Makoto said, confused.

"Yes, kinda'" Rin said, rubbing his neck. Makoto just sat there until a grin spread across his face.

"That's awesome." He said, looking over at Rin's tail.

"You think?" Rin said, looking shocked. "You're the first one to say something like that."

Yukio just sat there looking really surprised. Shiemi's eyes darted between the twins and Makoto.

The door suddenly opened and Konekomaru, Ryuji and Renzo came in and shortly after them Izumo came.

"Welcome to the training camp." Yukio greeted. "Instead of the 'normal' classes, you'll take a test and then train. First you'll 'train' fight, then you'll fight some low ranked demon and then together you'll fight a little higher ranked demon than you fought yourself. I've talked with the other teachers and some of them is going to help. Shura is one of them."

_Wow, I really should listen during lessons... At least during Yukio's._ Makoto thought.

"Let's start with the test." Yukio said. "It'll be about things we've from last years term and Makoto if you don't mind, I'd like you to take the test too. Just so I know little bit of what you know."

Neither Makoto or Rin had noticed the paper and pencils that was in the middle of the table until Yukio mentioned them.

"Pick up a pencil and take a paper." Yuki said and everybody did so. "You can start... Now." He said, looking at his watch.

* * *

**For those who don't know what Okayu is: it's kind of a rice porridge, they have for breakfast in japan.**

**And like I said on the earlier chapters: I welcome all kinds of feedback!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Blue exorcist, but I do own my OC.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After everyone was done with the test, and Rin was done with swearing about how bad he'd done, Mephisto, Shura and some other teachers entered the room.

"Director?" Yukio said, obviously confused.

"Mephisto?" Rin also asked.

"What are you doing here?" Yukio continued.

"I want to talk to Makoto." Mephisto answered with a grin.

_So the fancy-dressed-dude's name is Mephisto, good to know. But who's the big-boobed-lady? _Makoto thought.

"If Yukio doesn't mind." Mephisto said, looking over at Yukio.

"If Makoto don't mind. I'm fine with it." Everyone looked over at Makoto who nodded and stood up.

"Follow me then." Mephisto said, waving his hand and walked out of the door with Makoto following close behind.

When they were outside Mephisto turned around so that he could look at Makoto.

"Your demonic powers haven't awakened yet, right?" Mephisto asked.

"Not really. Or at least as far as I know." Makoto answered and started look around him.

"Is the cram school going to train here?" Makoto asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes." Mephisto answered. "That is correct." With his finger in the air.

"But what about the 'normal' students? Do they know that we're training to be exorcists?" Makoto asked, confused.

"No. I've sent them away on a field trip." Mephisto said. "And I believe I told Yukio to tell you guys that during his lesson."

"Oh, he probably told us." Makoto mumbled to himself.

_I really should listen during lessons._ He thought.

"If I remember it correctly, you're a tamer, right?" Mephisto asked, dropping the subject.

"Yes." Makoto answered simply.

"What kind of demon is your familiar?" Mephisto asked with a curious look on his face.

"Actually, I have more than one." Makoto answered with a grin.

The cram school and the teachers came out, both Makoto and Mephisto turned around and saw the students lining up with three meters gap between them. And the teachers, who were tamers, was summoning their familiars.

"I gue-" "Do I get to fight too?" Makoto interrupted Mephisto, still looking at the cram school students.

"Yes." Maphisto said simply, obviously amused. He snapped his fingers and a paper with a magic circle on it appeared in his hands. "Here you go." Mephisto said, grinning like a fool. He gave it to Makoto who just turned back to take the paper then looked back at the students. Making Mephisto grin.

"Shura! Come here!" He shouted and a big-boobed women appeared.

"What?" She asked.

_So the big-boobed-lady's name is Shura. I really should remember it, cause if I keep calling her 'big-boobed-lady' she'll probably kick my ass. _Makoto thought.

"This is Makoto Ohayashi and he's half water demon." Mephisto said, putting a hand on Makoto's shoulder. "He's a tamer. And a very talented one, according to his old school." Mephisto finished, while Makoto turned red.

"Hello, I'm Shura Kirigakure." She said reaching out her hand for Makoto to grab. "I'm eighteen years old." She said.

"Aren't yo- Oww!" Mephisto started, but got kicked in the shin by Shura.

When Mephisto was done with swearing, jumping and holding the spot where she had kicked him and Shura had stopped laughing, they went back to being serious.

"You wanted a fight, right?" Mephisto asked Makoto, who just nodded in response. He was too distracted by the cram school students ,who were fighting against the demons, to answer with words.

"Shura, could you?" Mephisto asked, with a grin.

"Sure." She said and gazed over at the other students for a short moment, just as Makoto turned his glance away from them.

"Good." Mephisto said, still grinning, while taking a few steps back. Makoto and Shura did the same. Yukio looked over to where Makoto and Shura were standing, he was slightly shocked at how serious Makoto looked.

Makoto bit his finger and bled on the paper while Shura summoned her sword. Makoto said some unintelligible words and a highly ranked demon appeared. All the exwires, and teachers, were utterly shocked. And Makoto's behavior and the fact that he was speaking latin wasn't helping.

He was dead serious. And there was something in his eyes that neither of them could put their finger on.

Makoto shouted something in latin and the demon started attacking Shura, a huge spike growing out of its left wrist.

It got spikes all over it's back, on the backside of it's arms and got two horns on it's head. The height's about two and a half meters and got a big mouth full with sharp teeth.

"Amazing." Mephisto mumbled to himself, grinning from ear to ear. "A high level demon and he even speaks latin."

The demon ran up to Shura and grew another huge spike out of its right wrist. It tried to cut and stab her, and got some hits, but it was only scratches because of Shura's speed. She herself was also trying to cut/stab it, and just like the demon she just got some hits, because the demon was also really fast. She hurriedly took a few steps backward.

"Snakefang!" She shouted and cut the air downward with her sword. A powerful gust of wind came flying towards the demon who just blocked it by crossing his left arm with his right arm in front of his face. Shura cursed under her breath and threw another one, but the demon did the same thing and blocked it again. It then shot a spike from its left wrist in Shura's direction, which just barely missed her.

Shura took a few steps back, bit her thumb and slid it down the sword. It grew a little bit, split and became wavy. The upper half a little bigger than the one under. At the same time another spike grew out of the demons left wrist.

She ran up to the demon, who was trying to hit her with the spike, and cut it across the face. It bled some kind of thick grey liquid, that were streaming down its face. Makoto shouted something to it that made it copy some of Shuras earlier movements and shot a spike that flew towards her and scratched her right upper arm. She cursed under her breath and took hold of her arm that was bleeding.

"Wow! It even hit Shura!" Rin practically screamed with amazement. The cram school students had already fought their demons and were now watching the whole thing.

Shura let go of her arm and took hold of her sword. She ran up to the demon, avoiding the other spikes that flew towards at her, and cut its chest deeply. The thick gray liquid was pouring down from the wound. The demon screamed in pain. Makoto shouted something to it that made it stop fighting and then he ripped the paper in half.

"I give up. I don't want my familiar to get hurt badly." He said, with his hands in the air. Shura looked kind of surprised, just like the other teachers and students. Mephisto was still wearing that ear-to-ear grin.

"Bravo." Mephisto said clapping his hands. "Just like I thought. You're really good... And you didn't even give it your 'all'." He mumbled the last part.

"Yeah, you were pretty damn good." Shura said while (according to Makoto) putting her sword back between her boobs. Then she took hold of her arm where the bleeding had almost stopped.

"I'm sorry." Makoto said while bowing.

"I'm fine." Shura responded with a smile. Mephisto snapped his finger again and a bandage roll appeared in his hand which he gave it to Shura. Yukio jogged over with the cram school students close behind.

"I'll help." Yukio said to Shura who was trying to wrap the bandage around the wound. He took hold of the roll and continued wrapping it around her arm.

"That was awesome!" Rin kind of shouted, smiling, with his tail swaying behind him.

"You were really good!" Shiemi also kind of shouted.

"Yeah, that was really cool." Renzo agreed.

"That was pretty cool." Ryuji admitted, rubbing the backside of his neck. Izumo mumbled something that sounded like a 'almost as good as me' and Konekomaru just nodded.

"Umm. Thanks." Makoto answered, also rubbing the backside of his neck. He turned to Shura and Yukio, were tying her bandage, and bowed again "I'm sorry." Makoto repeated.

"I'm fine, kiddo." Shura said again, then nodded at Yukio who were just done with the bandage. "Thanks." She said.

"Am I also going to fight with the other students?" Makoto asked, gazing at Mephisto who looked over at Shura and Yukio. Shura and Yukio looked at each other for a moment.

_What's with the looks?_ Makoto thought.

"Yes." Yukio answered after a while. "But when your 'demon powers' has awakened, you'll be going to a 'special training' with Rin for a while. It'll be after cram school and sometimes also instead of it." Yukio finished.

"And I'll be yer teach." Shura said, pointing at herself. "And sometimes Yukio'll join me."

"Umm. Okay." Makoto said, obviously not particularly bothered. "So are we going to fight?" He asked.

"Yes. Just wait a minute." Mephisto said with a grin. He stepped back and pulled out an umbrella. He took off his hat and tapped on it three times with the umbrella.

_Dude, an__ umbrella. Seriously? _Makoto thought,

"Eins, zwei, drei." He said and a demon practically was thrown out of the hat. It was chained and was struggling to get loose.

"Holy crap!" Makoto kind of shouted, looking at the demon. The other students also looked a little bit shocked but not nearly as much as him.

"Are you also a half demon?" Makoto asked Mephisto after calming down.

"Actually, I am a 'full' demon. Not just a half." He answered. Makoto responded with a 'cool'. Mephisto snapped his fingers, again, and a paper with a magic circle on it appeared. He gave it to Makoto who gratefully took it.

"Everybody get ready, I'm going to release this in 7, 6..." Mephisto continued counting while the students were getting ready.

Makoto and Izumo summoned their familiars, Renzo clenched his shaman staff, Ryuji held his rifle and Konekomaru put his hands together.

"Now!" Mephisto shouted and tapped the chains with his umbrella once and they disappeared.

The demon ran towards the students.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and just like I always say: I welcome all kinds of feedback with open arms.**


	5. Chapter 5

**To** everyoe** who bothered to review, fav or/and follow- have a cookie. *hands over cookies***

**And I do not own Blue exorcist, but I do own my OC.**

* * *

Rin drew his sword and burst into blue flames.

_Blue flames, that's so cool. _Makoto thught.

The demon stopped running and roared. It split in three, each identical with the others.

"I've got a plan." Ryuji kind of shouted. "Rin, take the one on the left." He said while shooting at the demon in the middle."Makoto and Izumo, tell your familiars to get the one on the right." Ryuji continued while Rin attacked the demon. Makoto shouted something in latin at his familiar and Izumo told her familiar the same thing as Makoto, but in japanese.

And since Makoto's familiar he summoned earlier had gotten hurt in the fight with Shura he choose to summon another one.

"Koneko. You know the fatal verse to weaken and exorcise this kind demon, right?" He asked, looking at Konekomaru from the corner from his eyes. Konekomaru nodded as an answer and started recite the verse.

"Shima, help me with the one in the middle."Ryuji continued with the orders. "Shiemi, if anyone get hurt treat them right away."

"Yes." Shiemi answered.

The teachers was watching the whole thing with amazement.

"They've gotten much better at fighting together as a team than they used to." Shura said, turning her head to Yukio.

"Indeed. And I'm amazed at how they act like Makoto-san's been fighting together with them from the beginning." Yukio said, turning his head to look back at Shura for a moment.

Makoto's familiar took its fist and struck the demon in its stomach. The punch was so hard that the fist went right through.

"Mike, Uke, NOW!" She shouted and the white foxes started flying around the demon. Makoto shouted at his familiar, in latin, to get away from there. The demon took its fist out and backed off. The two foxes sped up al lot and the demon started shining white. After a short moment the demon roared and exploded. Pieces of light were lying where the demon had stood, but then faded.

"One down, only two to go." Renzo said with a crooked smile.

The demon Rin was fighting, saw what happened and turned to look at the familiars. Rin took the opportunity to stab in between its right shoulder and neck.

The demon roared and took hold of the Kurikara, it pulled it out and pushed Rin so that he tripped. The demon ran against Makoto and Izumo who somehow ended up standing next to each other. Makoto's familiar saw that the demon was heading in his master's direction and ran in its direction.

"Makoto, Izumo, watch out!" Rin shouted while standing up.

"Should we help them?" Yukio asked, worried.

"Nah, if they need help they'll have to tell us." Mephisto said, crossing his arms.

The demon tried to hit Izumo with its claws, probably because she was a girl and girls look weak. Makoto hurried in front of Izumo and used his arm as a shield for the demon to scratch instead of Izumo.

Makoto's familiar caught up with the demon and struck it in the middle if its back. It roared in pain, again, and turned around so that it stood face-to-face with the familiar.

"Mephisto? Shouldn't we help them now?" Yukio asked, even more worried.

"No, not yet." Mephisto answered. "I want to see how they're going to deal with this situation."

Shiemi ran up to Makoto and told her Greenman to get some plant, then she put it on his wound.

"Makoto, you okay?" Rin said as he reached Makoto, Shimei and Izumo who where shouting at her familiars to help Makoto's familiar.

"I'm fine." Makoto said. "It's not that bad."

"You sure?" Rin asked which to Makoto just nodded. "Okay. I'll go and help Shima and Bon, I think they need a hand." He said while he turned around and ran off to Renzo and Ryuji.

Izumo's and Makoto's familiars did the same as they did to the demon they fought just a moment ago.

And at the same time Ryuji and Renzo distracted the demon while Rin came and cut it deep in its left side. Konekomaru ran up to the demon, who was lying at the ground. He took hold of its head and shouted some verse. The demon growled and got exorcised by him.

Renzo lowered his staff and took a deep breath, and so did also Ryuji and Konekomaru. Rin put his sword in its case and started walking over to Makoto.

Izumo mumbled a 'thanks' to Makoto and teared her paper apart.

"You're welcome." Makoto said back to her and gave her a smile. He took his own paper and also ripped it apart.

"Put pressure on that." Shiemi said and let go of Makoto's arm, but she still sayed by his side. Makoto nodded and put his hand on the plant and pressed a little bit.

"You 'kay?" Renzo asked when he reached Makoto, Izumo and Shiemi.

"Yeah." Makoto said. "It's not a big deal."

When all the students had gathered, Mephisto started applaud. They all got startled by the sudden sound.

"Well done." Mephisto said with a grin. "You beat my demon."

"Great teamwork out there." Yukio said with a cheerful tone. "I was really surprised."

"Makoto, is you arm okay?" Shura said, walking over to Makoto.

"Yeah, it's just a scratch." He said with a smile. He looked around himself and noticed a guy with a pink rabbit doll on his left hand standing next to the teachers.

_What the heck? How__ come I've not noticed him until now? _Makoto thought.

"Since we're done here why not go back inside and give Makoto a proper introduction? We've still got some time left of cram school." Yukio said.

"Why not?" Renzo said, putting his hands behind his head and leaned back into them.

The cram school students, and Yukio, went back to the abandoned boys dorm.

* * *

After everyone had introduced and said something about them selfs, and Makoto had gotten his wound bandaged, it was Makoto's turn.

"My name's Makoto Ohayashi and I'm sixteen years old. My dad died when I was 5 and my mom left me with my uncle when I was about the same age. And then killed herself when I was 14." He took a short break. "I was an exchange student in USA last year. I love to draw and I used to play the piano, but stopped when i found out that my mom had killed herself." He said, looking at a nice spot on the table they were sitting around.

There was an awkward silence between the fellow students for a while.

"That's so sad." Shiemi finally said, looking at Makoto with sad eyes. "With your dad and mom."

Makoto's head shot up at the sudden sound of someone talking to him. "It may seem to you, but I've gotten over it." He said with a casual expression.

There was another awkward silence for another moment until.

"Do you like to sing?" Shiemi asked with a smile. Everyone, included Makoto, looked at her with confused expressions. "Since you said you used to play the piano."

"I don't know if I like it or not. I'm terrible at singing, but I guess I sing along to the music I listen to like any other kid." Makoto answered.

"Yukio likes to sing." Rin said. Everyone's chins dropped as Yukio turned dark red.

"Why did you bring that up?!" He shouted at his brother who starting laughing his ass off.

"He's actually really good at it too." Rin said between his laughs. Yukio kept shouting at his brother while he blushed even harder, if that was possible.

When the students had gotten over the shock the all started laughing like crazy, even Izumo but not as hard as the others.

"Sorry, but I just can't picture you singing." Renzo excused himself after he was done laughing and had cached his breath. "And I don't the any of the others can either, except Rin." He excused the others too.

"Ugh. It's fine." Yukio answered. "I'm used to Rin bullying me." He said, giving his brother a glare.

"Yuki-chan, I'd love to hear you sing sometime." Shiemi said with a smile. The others agreed with a nod.

"Maybe, sometime." Yukio answered. "So, what about USA? Did you enjoy your time there?" Yukio said, obviously trying to change topic.

_Dude, could you be more obvious?_ Makoto thought, but decided not to say anything.

"Yeah, it was good." Makoto answered, once again finding a nice spot on the table to look at.

"Just good?" Ryuji said while raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it was fun and so. It was almost like living in a dream." Makoto said. "And when dreams end, people has to wake up." He said.

There was a silence filling the room, but it wasn't an awkward silence. Just a regular silence.

"That's pretty sad." Rin said, breaking the silence.

"But, it's true." Makoto said with a shrug. "In the end everybody has to move on."

"But at least we hope you feel welcome around here." Yukio said with a smile.

"Yeah." Makoto answered, looking up from the spot on the table.

Yukio looked at his clock for a moment. "Oh, cram school ended for about three minutes ago." He said.

"Already?" Ryuji asked. Yukio nodded in respond. "If that's the case I think I'm gonna call in a night." He said while standing up.

"Yeah, me too." Renzo said, also standing up.

"Me too." Konekomaru agreed, standing up as well.

Izumo nodded and stood up. "Bye." She said and walked out of the room.

* * *

After everyone had said their goodbyes, and Rin, Yukio and Makoto was done talking, they brushed their teeth and went upstairs. They said good night to each other and walked to respective rooms.

The brothers closed the door to their room and went to bed. Makoto kept walking until he reached his room.

_Damn, I__ forgot my sketchpad_ downstairs. Makoto thought while opening the door to his room._ I guess I'll get it in the morning. I'm way to lazy to go back down_ there.

Makoto glanced at the clook for a moment, it read _12__.05__ PM. _He walked over to his bed and took his uniform off. He dropped his clothes where he stood and walked over to the bed. He took all the homework on his arms and dropped it on his desk. He jumped into bed and crawled under the covers.

_Ugh, what a long day. And the pile of homework doesn't help. _Makoto thought as he glanced at the pile. He then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Btw, Yukio's voice actor is a really good singer. Look it up.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not owm Bue exorcist, but I do own my OC.**

* * *

_"I'm sorry for your loss. " A girl said, walking up to a teenage boy who was leaning against a fence with headphones on. _

_The girl was about the same age as the boy. She had long, black hair, bright blue eyes and had a pretty face with a sad expression on it._

_"What?" The boy said and took off his headphones._

_"I said that I'm sorry for your loss." The girl repeated and stopped in front of him._

_"Umm. Thanks?" The boy said with a confused look._

_"About your mom." She said. "If you need a shoulder to lean on I can lend you mine." She said with a sad smile._

_"I don't need your shoulder." The boy said. "Nor do I need your pity. It's already gone three months. I can handle it myself."_

_"I know it's been three months, but I only found out today. So I thought I'd tell you that." She trailed off._

_The boy looked at the ground. "Why do you even bother?" He looked up directly at her._

_"Because it must be horrible to lose a parent." She answered. "And because I like you..." She said, looking at her feet. Her cheeks bright red._

_"You like me?" He asked. "That's not a real reason." His expression became cold. _

_"I'm sorry..." She mumbled with tears in her eyes._

_"No." He said. The girl looked up at him with a confused look. "No, you're not the one who's sorry. I'm the one who's sorry. " He walked away, leaving the girl behind. He put his headphones back on and mumbled. "And yes, it's horrible to lose a parent or two."_

The world faded and Yukio's face appeared.

"Waaah!" Makoto screamed when he realized that Yukio was standing close to him and shaking his shoulder.

"Time to get up." Yukio said. "It's Saturday, we have classes in the morning. You can sleep after school." He said, shaking the newly awoken figure a bit more.

"I'm coming." Makoto grumbled.

_Damn. I forgot I'm back in Japan. _Makoto thought while sitting up. _Why can't we be more like USA? They get to sleep at Saturdays. _He mentally complained.

"Good. Breakfast's in the kitchen." Yukio said. "Class is starting in an hour. Get dressed." He said, while walking out of the door.

Makoto heard him mumble something like 'He's just like nii-san in the morning'. He put on his uniform and hanged his headphones around his neck. As he did that he remembered the dream he woke up from.

_I really was an asshole to everyone after I found out. _He thought.

He walked downstairs and entered the kitchen. The first thing he saw was three plates with rolled eggs, octopus shaped sausages, a couple of toasts and a glass of orange juice.

"Good morning." Makoto said and walked over to the twins who'd already started to eat.

"Mornin'" Rin said with his mouth full of egg. Yukio just nodded, probably because he had food in his mouth too.

"I gratefully receive." Makoto said and started digging in.

_Wow, I can't believe I've been here for just a couple of days. Eating with these two every morning feel like a routine that's been going on forever. _Makoto thought, unaware that he had stopped eating as he thought.

"Makoto-san? Something wrong?" Yukio asked all of sudden.

"What? No." Makoto answered. "Why'd you think that?"He asked, confused.

"You kind of spaced out and stopped eating." Rin explained.

"Did I?" The twins nodded. "Oh. Sorry, I was just thinking." Makoto said while rubbing the back off his neck.

They once again ate in silence.

"Thanks for the food." Makoto said and stood up. The brothers repeated after him and also stood up. They walked into the kitchen and washed their plates and glasses. Makoto was done first and walked over to the door when he had put the plate into the cabinet.

"Is it cram school today?" Makoto asked, leaning against the door frame.

"No, since we've just got classes in the morning." Yukio answered. "It's only Monday to Friday, except when it's extra training. Didn't Mephisto tell you that?" He asked.

"Umm, I might have spaced out." Makoto answered, a little bit embarrassed. Yukio raised an eyebrow while Rin laughed. "I'm going to get my sketchpad and my pencil. I'll meet you in the hallway." Makoto said and rushed out of the room to get his things.

When they were done with everything they took off to the academy.

* * *

When the last class ended Makoto, Rin and Yukio gathered their things and headed to their dorm.

"It's only noon. Wanna do something?" Rin asked, looking at Yukio then at Makoto.

"Sure." Makoto shrugged.

"Yeah. I'm already done with the homework." Yukio answered. Makoto looked at Rin with a look that said 'seriously?' which Rin mouthed back 'I know'.

"So, what do you have in mind?" Makoto asked Rin when they were done with the 'looks'.

"I don't know. Maybe get an ice cream in the city or something. It's pretty hot out here." Rin shrugged.

"Sounds good to me." Makoto answered. "Why not ask the others if they wanna join?" He asked, loosening his tie a little bit.

"I'll text them." Yukio said while he picked up his phone from his pocket and opened it.

"Yukio-chan! Rin-chan! Ohayashi-kun!" A voice called behind them. The three boys turned around and saw Shiemi.

"Hello, Shiemi-san." Yuio said when she had reached them.

"Hi, Shiemi." Rin said with a smile. "We're going down town to take an ice cream or something. Wanna join us?" He asked with an exited voice.

_Sounds like Rin's got a thing for Shiemi. _Makoto thought.

"Shima said he'd come and he'll bring the others too." Yukio said. "And we'll meet them in 20 minutes in that 'cute little café'. It's got a little bunny as a logo and Shima says we can't miss it." Yukio said. Rin and Makoto nodded.

During the walk Shiemi, Rin had a lively conversation that Yukio later on joined and Makoto put his headphones on.

* * *

When they had reached the city Makoto took his headphones off. "I guess this is the city?" He asked, looking over at Yukio who wasn't talking a much as the others.

"Yep." He answered. "Now that we've entered the city I think it's the best if we stop talking and look after a 'cute bunny café." He suggested. Rin and Shemi stopped talking and started looking after the café. Makoto took his headphones on again and helped looking for it.

When they had looked around for a while they saw Renzo waving at them and the others next to him. Shiemi, Makoto and the Okumura twins walked over to them

"So, This is the café" Makoto asked while taking his headphones off and hung them around his neck.

"Yep." Renzo answered and walked inside waving the others in too. They walked in and sat down at some tables the'd push togerther because there weren't tables big enough for all of them. After they'd get their milkshake or ice cream they started disscusing their lifes before starting at the academy. Makoto was the last one out.

"I've been able to see demons since I was fourteen, a few months after my mom died." Makoto said. "I thought I went crazy because I was in a terrible sate when I found out. After my mom left me I thought she'd come back soon, even when I was fourteen I thought so. So when I found out she had killed herself I became an asshole to everyone around me." Makoto took a short beak and recalled his dream. "Especally to a girl who had a crush on me, she was nice and actually cared so much she came up to me and told me that she'd lend me a shouder if I needed one. And I was an asshole to her and told her straight to her face that liking me isn't a 'real' reason to be nice to me. I left and when I had gotten so far from school were no one was around, out of nowere I got cut under the ribcage on the left side. I looked around for the attacker but saw nothing, I was the hit so hard I crashed into a wall then I fainted. I woke up in a hospital and could suddenly see things no one seemed to notice." Makoto finished then licked on his popsicle.

The cram school students were all pretty shocked at how Makoto told the story with a normal face. The following minute was silent. Everyone found the silence awkward except Makoto who just licked his popsycle again.

"Come on, don't be so quiet. It's okay to talk." Makoto said when he discovered why there was a silence.

The exwires tried to come up what to say.

And Ryuji succeeded first.

"Does your arm still hurt?" He asked Makoto, looking at his arm while Izumo looked down at her drink.

"Sometimes."Makoto answered but saw the look of guilt on Izumo's face and quickly added. "But, not too often. Only when I've slept on it." He lied, giving a nervous laugther.

The rest of the 'cute bunny café' visit went well, no more awkward silences, they were talking and laughing.

When everyone was done eating or drinking, they headed to their respective dorm.

* * *

Makoto sat on his bed in his room and was reading a book. His mind drifted back to the day where he had woken up in a hospital. Suddenly there was a konck on the door that disturbed Makoto's thoughts.

"Come in." He said, putting the book down. Rin entered the room.

"Dinner's almost ready." He said and looked at the book Makoto had next to him. "Just so you know."

"Thanks." Makoto answered and stood up leaving the book on his bed. "I'm coming down with you." He said and walked out of the room with Rin close behind. They walked downstairs and entered the dinning room. The first thing they saw was Yukio sitting at the table closest to the kitchen with a book in his hand.

_Just like the first time I ate breakfast in here. _Makoto thought while walking over to the table Yukio were sitting at and sat down himself.

"Hi." Yukio said and looked up for a moment, then gazed down in his book again. They sat in a comfortable silence until Rin came in with the dinner. They laughed and talked and enjoyed their meal. They thanked for the food and washed their plates.

* * *

They went to their rooms, Yukio and Rin in one and Makoto in another. They chilled out and went to bed when they felt for it.

Makoto lied in his bed and thought about the day. And eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**I know the ending sucks, but I tried my best. See ya next chapter.**

**And if you want, I'd love if you'd drop a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, guys. I'm back. And I don't own Bue exorcist, but I do own my OC.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Sunday. Finally. _Makoto thought as he sat up, he looked at the clock on his desk. It said: _11.58 am._

_Not too early and not too late. Just like I want it. _He thought while trying to stand, but tripped at his on feet and landed face-to-floor. "Damn." He mumbled under his breath.

_I hate when that happens. _Makoto thought while standing up. He went over to his bag and took out some clean clothes. He went to the bathroom, changed bandage, took a shower and then put the clean clothes on. He wore a black t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans.

He walked out of the bathroom and grabbed his headphones and mp3 that also was lying on his desk. Makoto put his headphones on, played the music and exited the room. As he walked down the hall he sang along with the music in his headphones, not caring if Rin or Yukio heard him. He was too happy it was weekend.

Makoto was walking downstairs when his stomach grumbled.

_Time to eat. _He thought and patted his stomach. When he reached the dinning room he dragged a chair with him into the kitchen. He placed it next to him, by the table in the center of the room.

_Now, what am I going to do today? _He mentally asked himself while opening the fridge. _Maybe just relax in my room? ...Yeah, that sounds good._

He found a bowl with a note that said Makoto on it as the head line on it. It read:

_You were still asleep when I made breakfast _

_So, I thought you'd be hungry when you wake up._

_And since you sleep longer than Rin does, I guess you must have been really tired._

The last sentence looked like it was hurriedly written, and a blinking smile was drawn next to it.

_Yukio... _Makoto thought as he chuckled to himself. _I also want a sibling I can have such a deep bound with. _He imagined himelf and a child playing.

He snapped out of it when he heard a loud bang. He looked around himself and saw a black cat with two tails sitting on the table. He took his headphones off and hanged them around his neck.

_Two tails? Awesome. _He thought.

The cat looked him straight in the eye. Makoto spoke in latin, asking 'Hi, I'm Makoto. Who are you?', but the cat just kept staring at him with big eyes. Makoto asked again, but the cat just kept staring. Makoto titles his head to the right side and the cat copied his movements. He then titled his head to the left, and the cat did the same again.

He tried saying the same in Japanese then English, but received no answer. Makoto then chose to ignore the cat and went on with his. He took the bowl with miso soup in his right hand. He walked over to a cabinet, he randomly decided on, and found a spoon.

"You want some too?" Makoto asked the cat. The strange cat seemed to nod.

_I take that as a yes. _Makoto thought. _It must be Yukio's familiar._ He walked over to cabinet, he also randomly decided on, and grabbed a small, but big enough for the cat to eat/drink from, bowl. He poured some of the soup into the small bowl and smiled at the cat.

"Here you go." Makoto said and sat down on the chair. The cat smiled back and started drinking/eating form the bowl.

_Did the cat just smile? _Makoto asked himself, but shrugged it off. "I gratefully recieve." He said then took the spoon and started eating.

...

When they were done eating, Makoto took the bowls and stood up. He walked over to the sink and started washing them.

When he was done he headed back to his room. The two-tailed animal followed him, but stopped at Rin's and Yukio's door. It slipped through the door opening. Makoto just put his headphones on and kept waking.

He entered his room and walked over to his desk where he had put the book he had read yesterday and picked it up. He sat down in his bed and continued reading from where he had quit.

* * *

**Short, I know. But it's just something in beetween. The next chapter is where stuff'll happen. It'll be upp today or tomorrow. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back again! I do not own Blue exorcist, but I do own my OC.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A month after Makoto arrived, he, Rin and Yukio walked home from school together as usual.

"Shoot." Makoto said and stopped walking. "I forgot my sketchpad. I have to get it, I seriously can't go a day without it. Go ahead to the dorm, I'll go back to the classroom and get it." He said and took off.

Makoto entered the school again and went to his classroom.

_Lucky me we hadn't gone too far away from the classroom. _Makoto thought as he walked inside. He spotted his sketchpad and walked up to it. He took it and exited the room.

On his way out from the school some guy bumped into him.

"Sorry." Makoto said to the guy, but the guy just grinned and kept walking.

_Creepy… _Makoto thought while shivering a little bit.

Shorty after the guy had left the place where he had bumped into Makoto started aching.

_What the hell? _He thought while he continued waking.

* * *

Rin and Yukio were sitting in their room when they heard something big hitting on the floor. They looked at each other for a moment and decided to look from where it came. They walked out from their room and over to Makoto's.

The twins peeked inside and saw that Makoto was lying on the floor with his arms around himself. They jogged over to Makoto and squatted down.

"What's wrong?" Yukio asked, worried.

"Nothing to worry about." Makoto said as he tried to stand up while, obviously, trying to hide his pain.

But it didn't work too well.

"We're not stupid, we can see that you're in pain." Yukio said and Rin nodded.

"No, really I'm fine." Makoto tried to convince them. Yukio sighed and looked over at Rin who looked back at him. They nodded at each other and started helping Makoto up. When they stood up, and Makoto was had stopped resisting, Rin and Yukio led Makoto to the bed, were he sat down.

"I'm okay now. You can leave." Makoto said, once again trying to convince them that he was fine.

"Are you sure?" Rin asked, worried.

"I'm okay no-." Makoto lost consciousness.

* * *

_ "Mom, look! My fingers are moving on their own now!" A little boy shouted with a smile on his face._

_He was sitting by a piano, playing without really looking at he was doing. The boy had a women next to him who were playing along with him. _

_"Beautiful, sweetheart." She said with a smile._

_"Let's show daddy when he gets home!" The little boy smiled even bigger. He looked at the music sheet for a moment before smiling at the women again._

_"I bet he'll be even more proud than me." She said letting go of the piano keys. _

_The boy kept playing and it sounded even more beautiful with only one person playing it._

_The women stood up and kissed the little boy's cheek . "I'll go and make dinner, your father will be home soon and he's probably starving." She said and walked out of the room. They boy kept playing with a smile plastered on his face._

_"Makoto?! Hello! Wake up!" A voice shouted. _

Everything became black.

After a short moment Rin's face appeared. He stood bent over with his hands each on opposite side of his mouth. Makoto grunted and turned to his side. He felt something uncomfortable under him so he grunted again and sat up.

"I told you he'd wake up if I called his name." Rin said, proudly. Ryuji sighed and facepalmed while Izumo crossed her arms and mumbled 'idiot'.

Makoto looked around and saw that he was in the shool hostital and that the whole cram school and Yukio sitting in chairs around a bed he was currently lying in. He felt something move behind him. He turned around and saw a furry, bright blue-almost white, tail.

"Why do I have a tail?!" Makoto freaked out. When he shouted he accidentally cut up the inside of his lip. "Ow!" He shouted again. He felt around in his mouth with his tongue, something sharp pressed against his it. He realized it was his tooth. His hand moved on it's own and felt on his ears. They were pointy.

The cram school silently watched Makoto freak out. When he was done Yukio spoke up.

"When you passed out after school yesterday, you were brought here. A-" "Yesterday? Has it been that long? Why?" Makoto interrupted.

"I was just getting to that part and yes, that long." Yukio said, pushing up his glasses. "A demon wanted your demonic side to awake, so it put you into a really deep sleep that regular humans can't wake up from." Yukoi said.

"How could it 'wake up' if I was asleep?" Makoto asked, confused.

"Because when one's life is in danger it usually kicks in." Yukio answered.

Makoto's stomach grumbled. "I'm hungry." Makoto said and rubbed his stomach. He could practically see everyone mentally facepalm.

"What the hell is wrong with this guy?" Ryuji mumbled. "He's even worse than Rin."

After a moment Makoto opened his mouth again. "Why are you guys here anyways?" He asked.

"Because we were worried about you, idiot." Izumo said while blushing. "And cram school just ended, so we came by to see how you're doing." She looked at her hands. Some of the other students nodded in agreement.

"I think she likes you." Rin winked at Makoto who's head turned to look at Rin then at Izumo.

"I do not! I just came along to check if he was okay!" She stood up, her face red as a tomato.

"I was kidding. Relax." Rin said. Izumo sat down again, her face still red.

"Is it okay if I get uo from this bed.?" Makoto asked.

"I want you to stay until tomorrow." Mephisto said, popping out from nowhere.

_Creepy... _Makoto thought.

"If I'm going to stay that long I need my: headphones, my Mp3 and my sketchpad or I'll die." Makoto said.

"I figured you'd ask for them, so I've got those things with me." Mephisto grinned. He put the stuff on a small table next to Makoto's bed.

Makoto reached after his sketchpad, when he got hold of it a red liquid flowed down his arm.

"Blood?" Makoto mumbled. He put put his sketchpad on the other side of himself that weren't bloody.

"That's one of the main reasons I want you to stay." Mepisto said. "You're arm has started to bleed at least three times since you came here." He pushed some botton that was next to the bed and a nurse came inside. She smeared the wound with some kind of ointment and changed bandage.

"Would you like something to eat?" The nurse asked Makoto.

"Yes, thank you." He smiled. She smiled back and left the room.

_Thank god! Something to eat! _Makoto mentally shouted.

"We have to get going. It's late." Ryuji said and stood up. The others also stood up. 'See ya.' 'Bye.' 'Get well.' and stuff like that were said, then they left. Only Mephisto, Rin and Yukio were left.

"We also have to go. We'll visit after school." They said, then left. Mephisto and Makoto were left in silence.

"Tomorrow, I'll visit before noon. We're going through some stuff." Mephisto said, then he eft too.

* * *

**Ta-da! Hope you like it! **

**If you'd like to, please drop a comment. See ya next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Blue exorcist, but I do own my OC.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Time to get up!" Mephisto's face appeared. Makoto sat straight up with a panicked expression. He hurryingly grabbed the nearest thing he found, which was his sketchpad, and held it up as a sheild.

"What are you doing?" Mephisto asked with a raised eyebrow. Makoto put his sketchpad away. Embarrassed, he reached after a t-shirt and a pair of sweats.

"Bad dreams." Makoto explained simply.

He put the clothes on while Mephisto hid his eyes behind his left hand.

"What did you want to talk about?" Makoto asked when he was done getting dressed. He was currently sitting on his bed with his back leaning against the wall.

"Firts, remove your bandage." Mephisto said while sitting down in a chair next to Makoto's bed.

"Umm. Okay?" Makoto said, insecure. He removed the bandage and put it on a small table next to his bed. He looked at his arm, where the wound was seen earlier, and became really surprised.

"Has my wound healed in such a short time?" Makoto asked himself. "I know my wounds usually heal fast, but this takes the record... Is it because my demonic side has awoken?" He asked Mephisto, still looking at the missing wound.

"Yes, that is correct." Mephisto answered, crossing his legs.

"Awesome." Makoto mumbled. Mephisto grinned at Makoto's comment.

"And I guess you're probably wondering about the marks and symbols that has appeared on your forearms?" He asked, gazing at Makoto's arms.

"No, not really. I've already figured those out." Makoto said. Mephisto looked surprised. "It's to summon other demons, right? Since Water demons are known of being able to do so." He finished.

"Correct, again." Mehisto said, still wearing a surprised expression. "Now, to a more important topic." He said after a moment with a serious look. Makoto nodded as he returned his gaze to Mephisto. "The day when you 'passed out', who did you touch before passing out?"

Makoto thought for a moment. "Rin, Yukio and this weird guy who bumped into me. When he walked away, he turned around and grinned at me. And that's when my body started hurting." He finished.

"Oh. What did this guy look like?" Mephisto asked.

"II don't remember the details but I think he had brown hair and greenish eyed. He had a creepy grin for sure- like yours and he was wearing the school uniform." Makoto almost shouted the last part because of the tongue slip about the grin.

Mephisto looked at Makoto for a moment then said "The school uniform, huh?" Makoto nodded. "How old did he look like?" He asked.

"About my age. 15 maybe 16." Makoto said. "You're thinking that guy is the some demons host, aren't you?" He asked Mephisto.

"Yes, I am." Mephisto answered. "We think a powerful demon is after you, so Shura and Yukio are going to help teaching you how to summon a familiar with your demonic powers. And they're also going to teach you some fighting techniques that could be useful." He finished.

"Okay, when will I start training?" Makoto asked.

"Tomorrow, you need to start as soon as possible. When cram school ends just follow Rin, he's going to the same place."Mephisto answered. "You see, he's also training his demonic abilities." He said.

"If I need to start as soon as possible I can start today." Makoto said.

"If you don't mind, it would be good if you did." Mephisto answered, looking directly at Makoto.

"I don't. Then, it's okay if I leave the hospital soon, right?" He asked after a moment.

"When we've done some testes you're free to go." Mephisto answered with a grin.

_I don't wanna take any tests. _Makoto mentally complained.

"Why don't we do them now? The sooner we get it over with, the sooner you get to leave." Mephisto said while standing up.

* * *

After the testes were all done, and Makoto had gathered his stuff, he was exiting the school hospital. He had bandage warped around his arms so that the marks and symbols on his arms wouldn't show.

T_oday, huh. _he thought while he scratched the back of his head.

"Makoto!" A voice called, bringing him out of his thoughts. He took his off headphones while looking around himself.

"Oh. Hello." Makoto said when he saw Rin and Yukio walking towards him. He hung his headphones around his neck and kept walking forward.

"Is it this late already?" Makoto asked. "Since school already's over." He said.

"No, we haven't quit school yet." Yukio answered. Makoto gave him a confused look. "Nii-san dragged me here. He told me it'd be funnier to be with you than to stay in school." He finished, glaring at his brother. Makoto still looked confused.

"Rin convinced you with just that?" Makoto asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. He just kept nagging and pulling my hand, so I got tired and went along." Yukio explained, still glaring at his brother. Makoto grinned in response and gave Rin a high five.

Yukio sighed.

* * *

When cram school ended Makoto followed Rin to something that looked like some kind of cellar. Shura stood in the middle of the room with a crooked smile on her lips.

"Hi, boys." She said while walking up to them. "Yukio's on his way."

"Umm. Hello." Makoto said, awkwardly.

"Rin, continue with your training." Shura said, looking at Rin who just nodded and walked over to a bench. He sat down and looked at his palm. A blue flame appeared in it.

_Cool. _Makoto thought while looking at the flame.

"Makoto-kun, I want you to come with me." Shura said, walking away to the other side of the room, far away from Rin, with Makoto following close behind.

"Do you know how to summon a demon in a demonic way?" She asked.

"I've read about how half demons do it, but I haven't tried it myself." Makoto said. "But I can try." He finished while removing the bandage on his arms. He let the bandage fall on the floor Shura nodded and stepped back. Makoto bit both of his fingers and slid them down the inside of his forearms. He said something in latin and his arms started glow bright blue, he hurried and smashed them together.

Yukio opened the door just when a demon appeared. Rin's flame had gone out and he was watching Makoto with amazement.

"Very good." Shura said with the same crooked smile she had been wearing earlier. "But, do you know how to send the demon you just summoned back to Gehenna?" She asked.

"I've also read about that. So I guess I know." Makoto answered. He squeezed his thumbs for fresh blood and crossed the lines with almost dried blood. The demon vanished.

"You got all that from just reading?" Rin kind of shouted, standing up.

"Umm. Yeah." Makoto answered.

"If you took the time reading something, maybe you'd also learn stuff." Yukio said walking over to Makoto. "Nice job." He said and patted Makoto's shoulder.

"Thanks." Makoto said while reaching down to pick up his bandage. He warped it around his arms just like he had it all day.

"We'll work more with the summoning tomorrow. Let's move on to some fighting techniques." Shura said. "Have you ever been in a fight?" She asked.

"Not really." Makoto answered."Never really had the reason to."

"I'll help Nii-san with his training, you take Makoto's." Yukio said, walking over to Rin.

"Okay." Shura answered. "You know how to fight, right?" She asked.

"I think I know." Makoto answered.

"Shall we try?" Shura asked, putting her fists in front of her face. "I'll go easy on ya."

"I guess so." Makoto answered, also putting his fists up. Shura stood in a typical fighting pose and Makoto copied it.

"Now." She said. Makoto struck against her but missed. She took hold of his arm and locked it. Makoto tried to hit her again but catched his fist. She squezzed his fist and he screamed 'Ow'.

_Wow, she's a lot stronger than she seems. _Makoto thought.

She twisted Makoto's arm and he screamed in pain. "Ow, ow, ow, ow! That hurts! Please let go!" He et go of his arm and fist.

"Again?" Shura asked while Makoto was rubbing his fist.

"Only if you take if easier this time." He said, putting his fists up again.

* * *

When the extra training had ended, and Makoto had gotten his ass kicked numerous times, the twins and Makoto headed back to their dorm.

"My whole body's aching." Makoto complained while walking stiffly.

"I understand that. You totally got your ass kicked" Rin said, looking at Makoto. "By. A. Girl." He laughed.

"Hey, to my defence she's a strong women, not a girl." Makoto said, glaring at Rin, and making sure to emphasize the word women.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say." Rin said.

...

When they entered their dorm Makoto's stomach grumbled.

"Are we gonna eat dinner soon?" Makoto asked, rubbing his stomach.

"How about I make some now?" Rin asked.

"Yes, please. I've been longing to your meals since I woke up in the hospital." Makoto said.

"Really?" Rin asked, gazing at Makoto while walking upstairs.

"Yep, you're the best cook I know." Makoto answered.

When Rin heard this he looked like he could start to sparkle at any moment.

Yukio looked at his brother and smiled. "Looks like we've got a really good friend." He mumbed to himself.

"Did you say something?" Makoto asked, looking past Rin who was practically sparking now.

"No, nothing." Yukio smiled at Makoto.

* * *

**Everytime I see someone posting a review, favoriting or following my story I get all sparkly like Rin and I can't stop smiling the rest of the day. That's how much you guys mean to me. *wipes away a tear***

**Anyway, hoped you enjoyed this chapter! The next one will be up in a within the next week.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again! I do not own Blue exorcist, but I do own my OC.**

* * *

As the days went by Makoto and Rin kept their special training. Makoto's summoning skills has improved a lot but he still can't fight properly, so he made Rin helping him.

"How the hell do you manage fighting like that?" Makoto asked. He had gotten his ass kicked by Rin for the fifth time, only that day. "I've been training for about one and a half week and I can still just barely hit you." He complained.

They were in the dinning room with all the tables pushed into the wall.

"I used to get in fights all the time before I started high school." Rin answered. "Again?" He asked, putting his fists up.

"I'll try." Makoto answered and put his fists up too. "Now." He said. He ran up to Rin with his fist in the air, ready to hit. Rin sighed and punched Makoto on the nose. Makoto fell down on the floor. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." He said while holding his nose that had started bleeding.

"You're hopeless." Rin said. He reached out his hand for Makoto to grab. Makoto grabbed ut and got help up while wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"I know." He said, looking at the blood stained shirt he was wearing. "Let's try again." Makoto said, putting his fists up. Rin nodded and did the same.

"Now." Rin shouted. They glared at each other fo a moment before Makoto went for attack. He raised one fist in the air, again, while letting the other dropping a bit. Rin struck against Makoto's face area and to his surprise Makoto blocked it with his forearm. Makoto acted quickly and punched Rin on his left cheek. Rin ,and Makoto, became even more surprised. He then took the opportunity and punched Makoto in the stomach. Makoto bended over and held his arms around his stomach, swearing under his breath.

"Where did the little 'trick' come from?" Rin asked rubbing his cheek. "I'm wondering because it hurt like hell." He stated.

"I'm just as surprised as you." Makoto answered, still bending over.

The door opened and Yukio entered. Both of Rin's and Makoto's heads turned to look at him.

"Why is the door clos- What are you guys doing!?" He shouted the last part when he saw the blood stained Makoto and cheek-rubbing Rin.

Rin and Makoto smiled. "Training." They said at the same time.

Yukio sighed and walked up to both of them. "Can you guys please set the tables right again? I'd like to have dinner." He asked, tiredly. Makoto and Rin nodded and started setting the tables right.

* * *

"Why are you sitting there?" Yukio asked, looking at Makoto who was sitting on the ground in front of the door that led to the exorcist school with his headphones on and a book in his hands.

"Huh?" Makoto said and looked up. When he saw Yukio looking at him he took his headphones off. "Sorry, what did you say?" He asked, meeting Yukio's gaze.

"I was wondering why you are sitting in front of the door and reading with your headphones on when you have a key to get inside." Yukio answered.

"Oh." Makoto said, closing the book. "It's because I had nothing better to do so I thought I'd hang out here till the cram school starts." He said while standing up.

"Why didn't you go inside to 'hang out'?" Yukio asked, confused.

"That's because I went here right after school and I forgot my key in my room." Makoto answered. "I was, am, too lazy to go and get it so settled here instead." He said shrugging.

"…" Yukio looked at Makoto for a moment.

_He's probably thinking something like 'weirdo'. _Makoto thought.

"Okay... Would you like wait inside?" He asked, unlockin the door for Makoto and himself to enter.

"Thanks." Makoto said and walked inside with Yukio following close behind. After a few moments of silence Yukio broke it by clearing his throat.

"You know, cram school doesn't start until about 30 minutes." He told Makoto while looking at his watch.

"Is it okay if I keep you company in our class room until the others come?" Makoto asked, looking at Yukio from the corners of his eyes.

"I don't mind. I only have some papers to grade." Yukio answered with a smile.

When they reached their class room the door stood open. "What the heck?" Yukio mumbled and walked inside.

The whole place looked like a bombed had exploded in there. Tables were overturned and chairs were lying on the floor, some broken. Even Yukio's desk had been overturned and papers were lying around it, some ripped.

Makoto didn't say a word, he just walked inside the room and started turning the tables right. Yukio just stared after him.

"What?" Makoto asked, looking over at Yukio who just stood still.

"Nothing." Yukio answered, he walked up to his desk and started collecting the papers around it. "You just looked like you're used to this. Casually walking in and starting fixing without a word." He said.

Makoto stopped for a moment, but then continued. "I am used to it." He said while placing a chair in front of the table he just turned. Yukio looked at Makoto for a moment. Makoto took the gaze as a sign to continue talking, so he did. "About a month after my dad got killed things like this started happening." Yukio raised an eyebrow. "Sometimes I'd wake up and my room would look like this, sometimes the whole apartment too. Even at kindergarten it'd sometimes be like this. And everytime my mom heard about the mess her face would become emotionless and she'd be quiet for a long time. I never liked when mom acted that way, it always scared me." Makoto explained while turning another table. Yukio was only able to listen, not to help out for the moment. But shortly after he started helping out again.

* * *

When there was only about 10 minutes left before the cram school started Ryuji, Renzo and Konekomaru entered the class room.

"What the hell happened here?" Ryuji asked, looking around.

"We don't know. When we arrived here the room looked even worse." Yukio answered, looking up from his desk he was currently sitting by.

"Why aren't you helping Ohayashi-kun?" Renzo asked, walking over to Makoto and helped him turn the last table.

"I told Yukio I'd handle this and that he could grade our tests instead." Makoto answered before Yukio even had the chance to.

Shortly after that Izumo and Shiemi entered the room. And after them came Rin. Everyone sat down and waited for the class to begin. Makoto read a book with Rin next to him, Ryuji was writing something down, Konekomaru stared down at his desk, Renzo checked Izumo out while she and Shiemi talked and Yukio was still grading. They all sat in a comfortable silence until Yukio spoke up.

"Konekomaru-san, here's your test results." He said, waving over Konekomaru who walked over to him and took it.

"Thanks." He said and walked back to his seat.

"Nii-san, here's yours." Yukio said, looking at Rin who stood up.

"34!" Rin shouted, happily.

When he reached his seat Makoto gave him a high-five.

"Makoto-san, here's yours." Yukio said, waving over Makoto.

"98,5. Alright." Makoto said when he looked at the paper. When he sat back down Rin high-fived him just like he did earlier to Rin.

"Ryuji-san, here." Yukio said, reaching out the paper to Ryuji who had already was standing in front of him. He looked at his test.

"98! I can't believe Ohayashi beat me." He mumbled, walking back to his seat. "And with just a half a point." He complained. Rin high-fived Makoto again and smirked at him.

* * *

"Umm." Makoto said while he stared at a glass of water on the table in front of him. "Is if for my water-thingy abilities training?" He asked, looking at Shura who was holding a bowl.

"Yep." She answered with a crooked smile. Makoto looked back at the glass of water and then at his palm.

"You're going to move the water from the glass into this bowl." Shura said, putting the bowl on the table next to the glass with a smirk. Makoto stared.

"Do I get some instructions?" Makoto asked, looking at Shura.

"Nope. You're going to have to follow your instincts." She said, crossing her arms. She was still wearing a smirk.

"Okay, then." Makoto walked a little bit closer to the table. He said, clapping his hands together. He closed his eyes and started mumbling in latin.

"You know, you don't have to speak to get this to work." Shura said, watching Makoto's movements.

"I know." Makoto answered, simply. He kept mumbling. Then his left hand dropped and just hung. He moved his hand so that is was right over the glass, and made a fist and then raised the fist up with the water following it. He gently moved his fist so it was over the bowl, then he opened his hand and the water fell in the bowl.

"Nice." Shura said, walking up to Makoto and patted his shoulder. "I want you to move the water back in the glass. Without spilling a single drop." She said.

* * *

An hour after regular school had ended Makoto was taking a walk.

"Ohayashi-kun!" Shiemi called out, making Makoto turn around.

"Oh. Hello Shiemi." He said, taking his headphones off with a smile. "You want something?" He asked.

"No. I mean yes!" Shiemi answered. "I was wondering… When your birthday is?"

Makoto looked a little surprised. "In two weeks." He answered. "Why?"

"We held a birthday party for everyone in cram school, those whos birthdays were coming up and for those who already had theirs. It turned out to be really fun so I thought it'd be nice if we did it again." She explained with a smile.

"That does sound fun. Do the others know what you're planning to do it again?" Makoto asked.

"I was going to ask everyone if they wanted to do it again when cram school started." Shiemi answered.

"If that's the case I'll back you up." Makoto said with a smile.

"Thanks!" Shiemi said, happily.

* * *

**Sorry for my bad writing-skills during this chapter. I'm all worn out because of school.**

**Anyway, I'd like if you'd drop a coment and tell me how I've done so far. **

**Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the late update! *bows*.**

**I do not own Bue exorcist, but I do own my OC.**

* * *

Makoto stood up from the chair and walked over to Ryuji's and Konekomaru's table.

"What are you doing?" Ryuji asked, his eyes following Makoto's every movement.

"Relax, I'm just checking what time it is." Makoto answered as he bended over the table to look at Konekomaru's wrist who had a watch on it.

_Cram school starts in…__ 4 minutes. _He thought.

"Thanks dude." He patted Konekomaru's shoulder and turned around to return back to his seat. Konekomaru just stared after Makoto, confused. He was reading a book when Makoto suddenly patted his shoulder.

"You could've just asked, you know." Ryuji said, loudly enough for Makoto to hear.

On his way back to his seat Makoto walked past Shiemi's seat and stopped. "Cram school starts in about 4 minutes." He said and smiled at her, then walked back to his seat. 'Thanks' she said and stood up. She had all the cram schoolers eyes on her.

"Umm… Wouldn't it be fun if we had a birthday party for everyone like we did last year again?" She said. The exwired looked at each other.

"I think it would be fun." Makoto said, raising his hand.

"Yeah, me too." Said Rin. "I had a lot of fun last year, so It'd be great if we did it again." He said, his tail swaying behind him.

"I agree, it does sound fun." Renzo spoke up, with a crooked smile. "What do you think Bon?" He turned around and looked at Ryuji.

"Yeah, I guess I had fun last time too." He answered."What do you guys think?" He looked at Konekomaru and Izumo who both nodded in answer.

"Then it's decided." Renzo said, clasping his hands together.

"What's decided?" Yukio asked while walking up to his desk.

_Huh, did not notice him… _Makoto thought.

"We're going to have a birthday party for everyone like we did last year." Shiemi said, sitting down. "Would you like to join us?" She asked.

"I'll think about it." Yukio answered. "Anyway, class is starting now so let's put that aside." He said.

* * *

When cram school ended, the exwires gathered and started talking about what to do.

"Makoto, we have to go or Shura'll kick our asses." Rin said, tugging at his fellow demon's shirt.

"Yeah, let's go. I don't like getting my ass kicked by her." Makoto answered and went along with Rin. "Sorry guys, but we have to go. Fill us in later." He said while exiting the door with Rin.

"Hey, why don't you let your tail out outside the extra training?" Rin asked when the door behind them had closed.

"I just don't feel like it." Makoto answered simply, shrugging it off. Rin decided not to push for the answer.

When they reached the door of the cellar-looking room where they had their training, they walked inside. They both looked around and saw that no one had arrived yet.

_They're probably late… Right? _Makoto thought while walking up to a bench and sat down. Rin did the same. He lazily opened his palm and a blue flame appeared.

_Wow… _Makoto thought, watching Rin poke the flame with his index finger. A little bit of the flame stayed on the top his finger. He clenched his fit so that the flame disappeared. He looked at the flame on his index finger for a moment, then passed in on to his other index finger. Makoto watched him play with the flame until he spotted something on the table.

He stood up and went over to the table, where he had trained his demonic water controlling skills on, and saw two big gallon bottles with water in them. They were both open. A note was lying in front of one of the bottles. Makoto picked the note up and read out loud: "Fight with these.". Rin looked at him confused. Makoto shrugged and turned the paper to look if there was anything on the back.

"Surprise fight." Makoto read out loud and made Rin look even more confused.

_What the hell? _Makoto thought while turning around. The door flew open and both Shura and Yukio came running in. Shura had her sword in her hand and Yukio had his guns. Rin put the flame out and took hold of his sword, almost falling of the bench doing so. He let it out of his case and drew it.

While Rin burst into blue flames Makoto removed his bandage while his tail found its way out if his shirt. Makoto bit his thumb and was just about to slide it down his underarm when-

"No! You're going to use just water!" Shura shouted as she raised her sword, ready to attack.

Makoto backed a few steps and concentrated on the water. Just when Shura was about to struck him with her sword the water made a shield and froze to ice. Shura's sword got stuck and before she could pull it away Makoto appeared behind her. The water was following his hand's movements.

He did a circle in the air and the water surrounded Shura in a shape of a ring. Makoto clenched his fist and the water ring around Shura tightened, but just before it even got to touch her she freed her sword and jumped out of the ring in an amazing speed. She smirked and went for attack. Makoto let the ice turn into water again for a second, then he turned it into ice spikes that was floating in the air.

Shura was about to struck Makoto again with her sword Makoto raised his hand with his palm facing him and made a movement that looked like he was calling the ice spikes. The spikes came flying towards Shura, fast. She dodged some of them and blocked the others with her sword. But there was one she did not see because it was so thin and really close to another. It escaped her sword and hit her in her left shoulder.

She cursed under her breath. "The thick ones were to distract me from the thin, and really sharp, one wasn't it?" Shura asked while she broke it about five centimeters from where it sticking out.

"Yeah, that was the plan." Makoto answered. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's just a scratch." Shura answered with a smirk. "Continue!" She shouted and came running towards Makoto again. Makoto put up a thick barrier of just water.

"You really gonna run through it? It's hot as hell, I can also chance the temperature of the water." Makoto said, proudly. Shura stopped for a moment, lowering her sword a little bit. Makoto smirked as she gave him a glare. Makoto walked closer to the barrier, almost touching it. He raised his fists and stopped smirking, his face becoming serious.

Shura raised an eyebrow at Makoto's behavior. Makoto took the chance now that his opponent was off guard and ran out of the barrier with his fist in the air. Shura looked surprised then gave him a crooked smile. 'A bluff, huh' she half mumbled. She then let go of her sword and put her fists in front of her face, just as Makoto, and went for attack.

Makoto struck against her face, but she caught his fist. Makoto then tried to hit her with his free hand, but failed again. She blocked the punch with her arm. Makoto cursed under his breath as he tried to free his fist. Shura let go of his fist and put her arm down. She backed a few steps and put her fists up again.

She froze for a moment, then made the 'come on' sign with her hand.

Makoto ran towards her with his fist in the air. When Makoto reached her he struck against her. Shura dodged his attack, took hold of his arm and twisted it.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Makoto cried out in pain. "I give up! I give up!" He shouted. Shura released him and stood up. Makoto rubbed his arm and walked over to the barrier, who apparently was still up, and mumbled something in latin that made the water fall down to the floor.

"Someone should mop that up…" Makoto said, turning to Shura who were talking to Yukio.

"I'll help you treat that wound." Yukio said, pointing at the ice spike that was currently sticking out of Shura's shoulder. "Makoto-san, could you?" He nodded towards the spike. Makoto nodded and walked up to Shura. He touched the spike with his index finger and it melted.

"Nice battle!" Rin said, patting Makoto's shoulder. "But you should practice your fist fighting." He said.

"I know." Makoto said, turning around. He smiled for a second then went to sit on the bench, that had a few burning marks on it. "I see you fight was pretty lively too?" He commented, looking at Rin as he patted one of the marks.

"Kind of." Rin answered, shrugging.

_They probably just ended their fight as well. _Makoto thought while closing his eyes for a moment.

"You guys are free to go." Shura said as Yukio looked at her with a surprised look. Makoto nodded and stood up. Rin nodded as well. They walked out of the room together, closing the door behind them. Makoto looked tired, but Rin on the other hand looked energetic.

"The demon who's lurking in the shadows: Come out!" She shouted the last part.

A teenage boy with brown hair and green eyes appeared. "How did you know I was here?" The boy asked with a grin.

"Your presence isn't that hard to feel." Shura narrowed her eyes at the demon as Yukio pulled out his guns.

"Whatever." The demon said and vanished.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun, duuuun! *piano sound***

**I'd love if you'd drop a comment and tell me how I did!**


	12. Sorry, guys

Hello, everyone who took time reading this story. I'm sorry I haven't been updating for a while. I don't think I will do it again either. I've kinda lost interest in this fandom, so if I kept writing- the characters would be even more OC than they already are and I think would end up even worse than it already is, so I probably won't finish this story... But if I ever get back to this I will delete the story and rewrite it. Make it better and finish it.

I'm sorry for being an ass. You guys are awesome.


End file.
